The field of optics is well established. Some subfields of optics include diffractive optics, micro-optics, photonics, and guided wave optics. Various optical devices have been fabricated in these and other subfields of optics for research and commercial applications. For example, common optical devices include diffraction gratings, photonic crystals, optofluidic devices, waveguides, and the like.
Existing photonic films, crystals and other optical devices used are based on fabrication from glass, metallic, semiconductor, and elastomeric substrates. The choice of materials may be made based upon the application and the optical characteristics desired. These devices function well for traditional optical device needs, but generally involve significant use of non-biodegradable materials and remain in the environment for extended periods of time after the optical devices are removed from service and discarded. Additionally, these conventional materials suffer from poor biocompatibility during processing and function, as well as lack of degradability. Further, conventional labeling techniques that employ chemical dyes or labels such as quantum dots or functionalized metallic nanoparticles introduce external agents within the biological matrix potentially perturbing the interrogated biological functions.
Therefore, there exists an need for photonic structures such as photonic films and crystals based on biopolymers that are biodegradable, biocompatible, and minimize the negative impact to the environment. In addition, there exists a need for photonic structures that may provide additional functional features that are not provided by conventional photonic structures.